


【豆腐丝|黑帮AU】下次见面

by Sunsie



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsie/pseuds/Sunsie
Summary: 清水黑帮AU多特少爷罗伊斯/拜仁雇佣兵莱万藕断丝连的前情人





	【豆腐丝|黑帮AU】下次见面

“Marco小心，你左边楼梯有人下来了。”  
耳机里传来魏格尔的声音。罗伊斯转身躲进身后的房间，靠在门后听脚步声。  
这次任务很重要，倒不是因为任务目标是什么要人，而是因为同样瞄准了这个目标的多特宿敌——拜仁。  
想想也是，一个杯子怎么值得多特太子爷马尔科罗伊斯亲自出动呢？  
Well，虽然这是个传说中亚瑟王为爱饮毒的金杯，黑市炒到两亿欧元的杯子。亚瑟王的口水这么值钱吗，罗伊斯问Emma，Emma拍了拍肚子，说哪有什么口水泪水，都是编出来的故事，还不如一罐Nutella。罗伊斯翻了个白眼。  
不过总而言之，这次任务就像皇马踢巴萨，曼联踢曼城，德国实力最强大的两个黑帮瞄准了同一个目标。杯子已经不重要了，看客们都等着激烈缠斗，最好两败俱伤。故事都是带血带泪才好看，而其它帮派——谁不爱坐山观虎斗呢？  
这次任务很重要。罗伊斯不敢轻举妄动，来人很可能是拜仁的人，他已经从门缝里看见那人的暗红色袖扣了。男人停在门前，两人只有一门之隔，罗伊斯屏住呼吸。计划还没开始，不能暴露自己。  
那人在门前停留不久，便按着耳机走远了。猜测对面也许有新动作，罗伊斯赶紧开门跟出去。格策那边却传来皮什切克遭遇莱万的消息。  
该死。罗伊斯赶紧扭头往回走，“通知其他人拖住莱万，计划有变，我直接去取杯子！”本来颇有余裕的小少爷像被点着了的小火箭，迅速赶往5楼展厅，直奔目标而去。而另一边拜仁莱万面对四个人的围攻难以有所进展，但多特这边也并没有占上风。  
有格策在楼上接应，罗伊斯成功混进展会，隔音效果真好，楼下枪声四起楼上却仍歌舞升平。罗伊斯躲开一位假意醉酒撞过来的女士，朝另一边的格策走去。奈何这一屋子的名流贵族借着古贤王之光喝得七荤八素，人头攒动间罗伊斯就没了路，好不容易从人群中挤过来，又看到了最不想看到的人——又是你托马斯穆勒！早该想到拜仁这一招！罗伊斯心里甚至没有扇自己一个巴掌的时间，赶紧拉着格策躲进阴影，穆勒目光扫过会场，想来应该是没看到多特两人，傻笑着向耳机里的人点点头。  
“Julia快走！控电室有拜仁的人！”罗伊斯话还没说完，魏格尔那边就失去了信号，格策气得锤墙，只恨自己没有早点发现拜仁那边显然也是跟他们一样的计划——断电，偷杯子，换假杯子。这计划太老套了，倘若罗伊斯远在英国发展的杀手朋友看到了一定嘲笑他，可这种老故事就是在德意志还是常常上演。  
毕竟拜仁对上多特发生什么都是经典。无所谓谁来拉闸反正都是断电，格策去控电室找魏格尔，罗伊斯则退回人群中等待时机。  
灯灭了！罗伊斯和穆勒同时动手！  
黑暗持续了一分钟。紧急照明也早被不知哪一方的人敲掉了，所以会场直到人群的恐慌几乎快变成愤怒的时候才恢复了照明。会场安保根本没有紧张过甚至一秒，被拜仁多特盯上的东西还能保住吗，违约金再贵也没有命重要。国家德比哪还有其他人的位置，他们只能照着剧本演下去。  
罗伊斯意外的没有遇到穆勒，灯亮的时候他正好走进电梯，电梯里的金属墙壁光洁如镜，穆勒在他身后朝他微笑，连忙转过身，穆勒在门缝里朝他扬了扬手里的箱子，下楼去了。  
回到威斯特法伦只花了5分钟。Emma正在看电影，罗伊斯关门用力颇重，把箱子甩在桌子上，一连串的噪音，Emma岿然不动。罗伊斯凑过去一看，哟，扎克伯格，“别看了，后来他们反目成仇对簿公堂了。快点帮我鉴定杯子我好交了任务回去睡觉。”罗伊斯毫不留情的剧透气得Emma简直要从沙发上跳起来， 剧透这种电影是会遭报应的，罗伊斯听到Emma这么说。  
如果报应是反目成仇，那报应早就来过了。  
杯子的鉴定很顺利，不够纯的黄金不够精致的做工表面细密的划痕，是亚瑟王时期的器物。但是，Emma一个但是把差点就要踏出门口的小火箭熄火拉了回来，这亚瑟王为爱饮毒用过的金杯，一对两只，你带回来的只有一只是真的。  
WTF。罗伊斯立刻想起穆勒的那个微笑和他手里的箱子。可为什么要留一个真的给我呢，小火箭的脑子飞速转动起来——“是拜仁动的手脚！”  
罗伊斯拍桌子就要去慕尼黑抢金杯，一个电话打了过来。Emma拿起电话只听得对面说了句"Marco"就把话筒递给罗伊斯，摇着头嘴里嘟囔着什么报应来了真没眼看就端着爆米花回房间去了。  
是莱万。  
“怎么出任务对我避之不及，现在打电话过来了？”罗伊斯毫不掩饰敌意。  
“皮什切克受到威胁你难道不该回防？是你在躲我。”莱万还是一副波澜不惊的样子。  
“我躲你是战术需要。”  
“那么谁来买这另一个金杯呢？介于多特的战术需要，我想你得找其他人来拿了。”  
“谁也不会去，您抱着那半对金杯去交差吧！”罗伊斯挂了电话。区区一个雇佣兵，哪来的资格跟他罗伊斯叫嚣，两人都交不了差也是莱万下场比较惨，反正他罗伊斯是不会被解雇的。  
叮咚。地址还是发到了罗伊斯的手机上。手机一解锁就是接连不断的消息提醒：格策找到了魏格尔，发现他只是晕了过去，在大楼等他醒了才回去的。魏格尔发来了报平安的消息，皮什切克询问鉴定结果，还有Emma看完电影发来的暴言。罗伊斯一一回复了所有人。删掉了那条陌生联系人的消息。  
打给皮什切克。莱万把地址定在罗曼德酒店，一家内部构造简单的简直不像一家高级酒店的店。很有个人风格，莱万想来硬的。可惜罗伊斯才不会让他如愿。  
当然罗伊斯本人是不会去的。说了不去就不去，多特领袖一言既出驷马难追，不过他和皮什切克商量的就是这个问题。罗伊斯让皮什切克调查拜仁的落脚处和届时莱万一行人的路线，他不仅要让莱万等个空，还要让莱万空手而归——他们将在路上劫走圣杯。  
计划即刻执行。然而当天好像只有莱万一个人出现在罗曼德，他提着箱子在窗边双人桌从早坐到晚，服务生还以为是个被女友放了鸽子的痴情种，都不敢上前问什么时候上菜。莱万就这样坐在窗边直到餐厅打烊，又提着箱子上车走了。  
在市区到落脚处之间有一段小路，绿化是蔽天的雪松，沿途只有无人居住的新建住宅，少有人经过。而此时莱万的车却被路中间一辆爆胎的跑车挡住了去路，跑车司机肯定等了很久，见有车经过赶紧上前拍玻璃，司机下车帮忙，可惜跑车司机好像是个外国人，不仅对德语一窍不通，还异常难缠，莱万见状也下车同跑车司机交涉。三人语言不通，通过打手势夹杂几个英文单词，才勉强达成共识——司机把跑车开到路边，莱万帮跑车司机给保险公司打了电话，跑车司机这才放他们离开。  
两人回到车上，司机小心地绕开跑车，后轮胎路边突出的树根上硌了一下，后备箱里的东西滚到了另一侧。  
回到落脚处，司机把车停进车库就走了。钥匙插在车上，双跳灯在狭小的空间里闪着红光。“你终于来了。”莱万放下后座的靠背，在昏黄的车内照明下，后备箱里钻出来一个金发男人。  
罗伊斯千算万算也没算到雪松的树根这么硬。可莱万早知道他会来，下车去帮忙是给罗伊斯机会上车。哪有黑帮雇佣兵会善心大发在任务途中去帮一个如此难缠的外国司机，远远看到了还不早就绕路而行？  
然而罗伊斯还是算到了。莱万会让他上车。不过现在他处境仍非常窘迫，因为莱万的车在最后走了另一条路，正好避开了多特事先设计好的接应点，也因为走了捷径罗伊斯没来得及撬开后备箱出去。  
所幸金杯到手了。罗伊斯尴尬地笑了笑，爬出来坐在靠背上，面对着莱万，手却在背后去开车门。“你既然早知道我要劫车，为什么还让我上车？”  
“因为战术需要。”莱万引经据典。罗伊斯翻了个白眼，继续开锁。“战术？只会用身体思考的雇佣兵莱万多夫斯基也会谈战术了？”该死。罗伊斯，这个时候不要顶嘴。本能地反驳莱万不是个好主意，罗伊斯告诉自己要理智，以前的莱万不会生气，现在的莱万可未必，惹怒了波兰人他肯定逃不出去。为了金杯，为了多特，忍一忍。等回去了写信登报骂他。  
“只用身体思考的结果也是让你上来。”莱万面不改色地把话题引向了奇怪的方向。罗伊斯没理他，直接开始在心里草拟明天登报的文章。一阵沉默。莱万眨了眨眼，避开罗伊斯的视线，看向窗外，红色的灯光闪烁着，和车内昏黄的灯光交错，罗伊斯看不清莱万的神情。  
“我们没动手脚，提供金杯的那家公司以前是做高仿的，这次本来准备拿高仿品来参展，结果不知怎么的搞成了一真一假。舞会上的本该是高仿，托马斯去偷了后台的真品，可不知怎么的，就这样了。”莱万无奈地摊手。但这只是无关紧要的真相罢了，不是当下罗伊斯该思考的问题，于是他趁莱万转过去不看他，悄悄地朝门口移动。“不过高仿品也是黄金制，比真品纯度还要高，我想也挺值钱的，所以给你带过来了。”  
什么！罗伊斯停下动作，掏出怀里的金杯仔细检查，果然杯底没有Emma说的一道M形划痕。“既然如此你觉得我会要这个假货吗？”罗伊斯扔了杯子，迅速欺身向前，藏在袖子里的小刀抵在雇佣兵的脖子上，“要怪就怪自己吧，把匕首放在后备箱，等我来杀你吗?”“这辆车的后备箱从里面打不开，给你留着撬锁。”莱万回答。“你——”罗伊斯一时语塞，只得把匕首向前推了推，问真杯子在哪，莱万答一到手就运回慕尼黑了。莱万一问一答倒是表现得很乖巧，蓝眼睛直盯着罗伊斯，不像说谎。  
“你问了我这么多问题，我也有个问题，”“嗯，你想问什么？”“如果我们回来的时候没有走捷径，你是不是会在那个加油站下车？”  
罗伊斯用拇指抹掉莱万脖子上渗出的血珠，顺手抹在波兰人的墨蓝色西装上，“不，我会在离加油站100米处下车，我们在那个加油站放了个炸弹。”  
“你果然想我死，”莱万扯出一个难看的笑容，“原来你是真的恨我。”“我是真的恨你，也是真的想你死，但是我相信你不会这么傻就这样死掉。”  
这回轮到莱万不知所措，他眨了眨眼，想转过头避开罗伊斯的视线，脖颈上的匕首往下压了压，他又不敢动，只好闭上眼睛。“这次是我失策，我输了，但是下次见面还是要争个你死我活，这是你自己选的路，我会让你后悔与我为敌的。”罗伊斯还是罗伊斯，连认输都这么凶。莱万被匕首抵着下了车，向罗伊斯保证第九次罗伊斯可以把车开走之后，罗伊斯放下了匕首，在莱万的白衬衫上擦干净血迹之后插在自己腰间上了车。莱万站在车库里看着罗伊斯倒车出库，罗伊斯掉头准备上路，左边后视镜里却突然出现莱万的脸，立马就要伸手抽出匕首，莱万赶紧解释：“不不不，我是想叫你关一下车库门，就是车钥匙旁白那个遥控器，对，就是那个，拜托了。”罗伊斯帮莱万关好车库门，一脚油门就上路了。车罗伊斯没再开过也一直没还，莱万家地车库钥匙就一直在罗伊斯手上。锁没换过。莱万也一直没说，那辆车不是拜仁的，是他莱万多夫斯基的个人财产。  
拜仁拿到杯子前就找好买家了，2亿欧元，连那个高仿品一起，卖给了一位法国商人。可惜交货前一天2亿欧元现金就被偷了，多特宣布对此次失窃负责，但不会还钱。找黑社会还钱不现实，法国土豪只好又提了2亿买下杯子。  
成交当天莱万收到短信，“祝贺喜提2亿，但是不建议买C罗哦，太强了，怕你以后都没有出场机会。”罗伊斯写信来毒舌了。  
“放心。拜仁无意杀手。倒是你，玻璃人也能做杀手？”论嘴巴毒，莱万也是不呈多让的。  
“我做杀手那也是一流，下次见面你死定了！”成为对手之后罗伊斯的口头禅就变成“下次见面”。  
输赢只是一场比赛，我们总有下次见面。


End file.
